silence
by Fizzyology
Summary: Edward attempts to bring Al back to life. many things happen. not telling what. mostly ed envy, some ed roy at beggining.read and review, please. this is YAOI!
1. It's time

Yumi-chan: hey there everybody! This is my first fic so be nice and no flames!

Warning: this is YAOI meaning GUY/GUY action. You don't like it, I suggest you click the little green button on the upper left of your screen and never click on this again. Just had to point that out. ; also this fic will mostly be Ed/Envy with some Ed/Roy at the beginning. If you don't like one of the pairings, just deal with it or do not read. If I get flames I might just return the flame with a little doom myself. Ok?

K so, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: if I really owned Fullmetal Alchemist, there would be Wrinry bashing and plenty Ed/Envy and Ed/Roy scenes. That means no.

Chapter one: it's time.

It was a hot summer night at central and Edward was locked in the hot building with none other than Roy Mustang working on paperwork. Well, they where supposed to be, anyway…more like Mustang working on Ed.

The older man had the younger on the large oak desk in a passionate lip lock, moon light shining on them from the window, when Ed suddenly broke away.

"Um….Roy?"

Gold eyes wouldn't look into dark coal ones.

"What's wrong, hagane no?" Roy could see that something was wrong.

"I was thinking…." He hesitated.

"What is it, Ed?" Roy held on to the younger's shoulders, trying to get him to look at him. The blond still refused to look at him. Something was definitely wrong. Normally Edward could just sit there starring into those seemingly endless black pools for hours.

"I think I can bring him back." He whispered, half hoping that Mustang didn't hear him. No such luck. The flame alchemist sighed.

"Edward…"

"No, I think I can really bring him back. Roy, you know I have to do this."

"But Ed," Roy protested. He knew of the dangers that would bring.

"Alphonse sacrified himself in order to keep you alive. I don't think that he would be to happy knowing that you're going to risk your life after what he did. If he died even with the stone, what makes you think that you can bring him back with just yourself?"

"But Roy…"

"No, Ed. I won't let you kill yourself. Al wouldn't want you to do this." Mustang was starting frustrated. He had this conversation before with the state alchemist. He thought he had got to him. Guess he thought wrong.

The blond stayed silent.

Mustang sighed.

"Ed, listen to me. Promise you won't try to bring him back."

The boy didn't answer.

"Ed, promise me." He said again, griping tighter to the blonde's shoulder. "Promise me. Please."

The younger one sighed and gave a small nod.

"Thank you." Roy whispered. Glad, he pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

Little did he know that the Fullmetal wasn't planning on keeping that promise.

Ok, I know that was short, but, how was it? Good? Bad? Please review! If you like it, tell and ill work on the other chapters. Well, ja ne! yumi-chan, away!


	2. I'm sorry, Al

Yumi-chan: I'm back! well, believe it or not, I got nothing to say so on with the fic and enjoy!

Disclaimer: still don't own. Just the story line.

Chapter two: I'm sorry, Al.

It has been six weeks since that day Edward gave his promise. Six weeks…..of planning to break it.

It was raining that night and Ed had said he wanted to go for a walk, leaving Roy at the house, who didn't notice the box of chalk in the young blonde's hand.

Edward was soon miles away from their home, silently walking towards the one place where he wouldn't be disturbed during the transmutation, in the heart of an abandoned factory, over three cities away from central. It was pretty run down but there was one large room in the middle second floor that suited his needs.

Edward got to work. Soon, the only sounds that cloud be heard was the soft scratching noise of chalk on concrete.

Several hours later, the young blonde got up and looked at his work. The same transmutation circle as the one they used in attempt to bring back their mother was not only on the floor, but on all the walls and on the ceiling as well. And finally, Edward drew four intricate transmutations circles on his forehead, both arms, and his chest, now shirtless.

Clapping his hands together, the boy whispered, "Come back to me, Al." he then placed both his hands on his chest and stood at the edge of the lager circle in the middle of the room.

At once, all of the circles shone a bright blue, blinding light shining through the old windows.

Edward watched as a body began to form before him, all the muscles and organs putting themselves togther in the right places.

Suddenly Edward felt the gate coming closer and his energy leaving him.

"No, damnit, no! I'm not finished yet!" he yelled, as if it would help.

Energy almost completely gone, he saw the last of his brother's body completely form, stopping the blinding light. Edward, completely spent, fell to his knees, breathing heavily and watched his brothers sleeping form lying on the old floor, satisfied when he saw his chest slowly rise up and down.

He felt the gate form completely behind him, hearing the creak of the gate doors opening. All that was left was the soul. He needed to get the soul, and there was only one way how.

"I'm sorry, Al." he whispered, as the small black arms grasped his body and pulled him towards the gate and into the black abyss.

Al lightly heard the slamming of doors before drifting back to sleep.

Meanwhile:

"This road seems to go on forever, doesn't it, mitzuki?" an old man asked. He was driving an old car on the mud covered roads.

A small girl noticed something in the background.

"Look grandpa! What's that blue light over there?" she asked.

The old man looked and saw what looked like a two story building completely shrouded in a blinding blue light. Before he could blink, the light faded away.

"Hmmm, strange… what could that be?"

The man turned to the right and towards the odd building.

Mustang looked at the clock. 11:00pm…… 'Where is he?' he wondered, concerned.

Three more minutes passed until he finally got up and went to look for his blonde love.

Bright light shone through a small window and into a small brunette haired face, waking said boy. The boy groaned and tried to move only to receive a sharp pain shooting through his spine. Wait….pain? He could feel? He was ALIVE?

The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a small bedroom with nothing besides the small bed he was in and a side table next to it.

He looked down at himself. He was…..human…..real. Not just a suit of amour with a soul attached, but HUMAN.

How was this possible? The last thing he remembered was bringing his older brother back from the dead, destroying himself in the process.

In his thoughts, he did not notice a small girl opening the bedroom door.

"Grandpa! He's awake!" the girl squeaked, bringing the boy out of his thoughts. He looked at who made the sound and saw a small brunette girl with blue eyes and her hair tied into pigtail braids standing at the door of his room.

An old man looking in his 70's soon appeared next to her.

"Oh, awake are you? How are you feelin'?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I guess…what happened?" the young boy asked, confused at how he was alive.

"Not to sure, really." The old man stated. "We where on our way to a friend's when we saw this buildin' alight and went over to check it out n' found you lie'n on the floor. Strange room, really. why there where circles all over the walls n' floor, I'll never know."

Circles? Why was he in a room with circles?

Then it hit him. Someone brought him back. Back to life. With his own body intact. But how? And who?

…..Ed……

Yumi-chan: k, so, what you think? A little longer, but It's like past midnight and I run out of ideas at night. Well, read and review and what not. Ja ne! Yumi-chan away!


	3. bringing him back

Yumi-chan: yes, I'm back. Sorry for taking so long, my computer finally allowed me to download new stuff in my Sims game so I was 'busy' if you will making houses and Sims of my fav yaoi couples. xD well, anywhoo, here's the fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: must you remind me? T.T

chapter three: bringing him back

………………..

It's been hours since Mustang set out to look for him-the sun was already starting to shine over the many buildings of the city-when he finally went home. His head faced downward, bangs shadowing his eyes. Taking off his coat and setting it on the coat rack, he noticed his answering machine blinking. Hoping it was Edward; he quickly strode over to it and clicked it on.

"Colonel Mustang?" the voice seemed so familiar to Mustang, but it wasn't his love's, so he was about to turn the machine off when the he heard the voice continue.

"It's…Alphonse….."

…………………….

Four weeks since that day he received that message.

The colonel had picked up Al from the man and his grandchild's home, already knowing that Ed didn't keep his promise.

There was going to be a funeral for the blonde that day, and even though there was no body found, they still used a marble coffin with the state alchemist crest. During the funeral, Alphonse forced away tears and was shaking horribly while Mustang looked absolutely emotionless. As they lowered the coffin into the moist earth, tears managed to break the emotionless mask that Roy had.

"I guess that means you really love that person, didn't you?" a quiet voice said from behind his back.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Roy bluntly stated, hands balling into fists.

"oh but I think it does. You see, I can help you." The voice said, placing a square object into one of Roy's back pockets. "follow the instructions word by word and you can bring him back. Trust me, it will work, and you won't die from it." The voice said, after the coffin was fully covered in dirt and flowers. Mustang's eyes widened and when he turned around, there was no one there. Just trees and tombstones.

………………

After five weeks of being alone in his home, his curiosity got the better of him; he picked up the book that was given to him by that strange voice at the funeral and flipped through it. It seemed simple enough, ingredients for the average human body, some random alchemic circles all over the place, stuff like that. He _could _do it. The voice _did _say he wouldn't die from it. It seemed like a win win situation. Mustang closed the book with a snap and placed it on the table. He wasn't going to try it. Was he?

………………

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this_ Roy thought as he continued working on the alchemic circle on the floor. He was going to go through with it. He was going to try to bring Edward back to life. He already had all the ingredients needed. He had already drawn the other circles; he just needed to finish the last one, the main one, and he'd be able to bring him back.

A couple more minutes and Mustang was finished. All he needed to do now was use alchemy. He was going through with it. He had to. He _needed _to. He couldn't _live _without the blonde.

Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on the main circle, lighting up all the circles in the process. A bright red light lit up the whole place, leaving not a single shadow. Roy couldn't see a thing, only the red light.

Eventually, the light faded, leaving a worn out mustang and a bare body in the middle of the circle in its wake.

Golden eyes slowly opened, looking at his surroundings. The boy sat up, long golden hair resting on his shoulders.

He did it. He actually _did _it. Roy had brought his love back to _life_.

The man smiled at the boy. "Edward…"

Hearing the voice, the blond looked over, startled to see the man.

"who….are you?"

…………………..

Yumi-chan: I'm so mean. Don't hurt me! Just who _was _that person who gave Roy the book? Why doesn't Ed remember who Roy is? And why did that guy at the funeral help Roy in the first place? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. xP

Please review people. The more reviews, the faster I'll get the next chapter posted.

Now it's time to work on Ed and Roy's Sims house. Ja ne! yumi-chan away!


	4. silence

Yumi-chan: Ok! I believe I am ready to update! Woo! Sooo…..did anyone guess who that "voice" was back at the funeral? Huh? HUH!

……

Anywhoo, back to the fic.

Disclaimer: hmmm….lets see….mangas, posters, figures, fics, shirts, backpack….little piece of paper claiming I own fma, nope. pout

Chapter four: silence

"Who….are you?"

Those three words seemed to echo repeatedly inside Roy's mind. His eyes saddened. Why didn't Ed remember him? He looked at the blond. Something wasn't right….

Then he saw it. There, directly under his navel, a dragon, eating its tail…….

Yumi-chan: and that's it!

Just kidding guys. Continue on then.

"no." was all Roy could think to say. _No. it couldn't be. Not Ed. Not him. Don't let him_ _become one of them._ It was impossible; he didn't use a doll like form to replace the boy's body, so how could he be a homunculus?

Edward just sat there, in the middle of the alchemic circle, once again asking "who are you?"

"Ed….its me, Roy…..don't you remember?" Roy asked quietly, slowly getting to his feet and walking towards the young blonde, a hand out stretched.

Edward backed away. "don't touch me!" he yelled, hands going to his head, he closed his eyes tight, completely backing away until he hit a wall, falling to the floor almost in a fetal position.

"Edward…"

"Leave me alone…." The boy whispered, clutching at his head. He was getting a headache; he wasn't sure why, but it hurt to be around this black haired man. This wasn't making any sense to the blond. He never even _met _this man and it hurt to be near him. _Why?_

A sudden a dark laugh echoed through the room, causing Roy to spin around, hand in position to burn if that voice was a threat.

"I can't believe you actually _went _with what I told you." The voice laughed. It was familiar, exactly like the voice from the funeral.

"Show your self!" Mustang demanded, ready for attack at any time, Edward still behind him, holding his head.

Then, out of the shadows stepped out the one and only

"Envy-san?" came the quiet voice of Edward, barely above a whisper. He suddenly got up and ran towards the sin.

"Ed!" yelled Roy, surprised at the sudden movement to _Envy _of all people. Why was Edward running towards _Envy_?

Edward hid behind the sin, holding on to his arms. "Who is that guy? Why does he keep calling me Ed?"

Envy grinned at the flame alchemist and said "don't worry your little head about it, Silence, just let me handle it. now….sleep" placing one of his hands on the symbol under the blonde's navel, it flashed and the boy's eyes became blank until he slowly closed them and went to sleep, held up by envy's arm now wrapped around his waist.

Roy glared. "What the hell did you do?"

Envy looked up in mock innocence. "Me? I didn't do anything. _You're _the one who did it. I just simply led the way. You didn't _have _to read the book and bring him back to life. You did this on your _own._ Hell, I'm surprised you didn't notice that some of the alchemic markings were memory alters." He said. Grinning menacingly from ear to ear.

Without another word, the sin picked up Silence bridal style and left in an open window.

…………………….

Yumi-chan: sorry about the abrupt leave there. I ran out of ideas and I didn't want a random fight in there - -" and before you guys say anything, yes, I know silence isn't really a sin, but I don't care. -x- if all goes well, you should find out why I gave that name to Ed in the next chappie. And….(looks around) could it be? A possible yaoi moment? shock! hence the reason why it is rated M. Ne, so review please. More reviews means more chapters more often! Ja ne! yumi-chan away!


	5. Why they call him Silence

Yumi-chan: ok! I'm back! Let me clear up a few things. My fic is under edxenvy for a reason. So, obviously, it won't be an edxroy fic. I'll work on one of those later. I already have a plot for it too. Doesn't mean there will be graphic yaoi-ness. I have never written an actual yaoi before so if this chapter sucks, sorry.- -" and sorry bout taking so long to update; my parents kept bugging me about being a lazy bum and that I need to stop being on the computer everyday, that and my mom gave me some pretty creepy news.

Also: envy will be ooc here. Course I like to say that this is the true him! Ne, just don't hurt me if this whole chapter sucks and please keep reading!

And for the hell of it, waves hand and out pops envy and Ed out of nowhere

Ed and Envy: what the hell?

Y-chan: I'm gonna make them read the fic! Neh heh heh heh….

Disclaimer: still don't own. But I can dream! Ed and Envy: no you cant!

……………………….

Chapter five: why they call him Silence

………………………

Envy laid the blonde down on his black velvet bed, still smirking from the reaction he got from the other sins when he came back carrying a sleeping supposed-to-be-dead-enemy bridal style in his arms. Lust looked about to kill the green haired man. The majority of the group was either pissed or shocked. Except one major $$; Greed, who said something about coming out of a closet.

_Hey, _envy thought. _It's not my fault he's so damn se- _ a small yawn broke him out of his thoughts.

"Envy-san?"

Envy gave an uncharacteristic warm smile. So he was a pain-in-the-$$ and sometimes a downright git when he was outside. That didn't mean he was when he was home, especially when the love of his life was sitting there sleepily beside him. Now that the boy didn't remember that bastard colonel, was with him, and showed his absolutely _adorable _side instead of being pissy about everything-and, getting to the point, Envy _deserved _to be smiling like an idiot.

…………………….

After about two weeks since Envy brought the boy, the others stopped glaring at the blond whenever he walked by. They must have gotten tired of being paranoid that the boy would remember who he was and fight them. It was so much easier to go with it instead of listening to Envy bitch at them every day.

Either way, the blond never talked to anyone but Envy, gaining him the name Silence (AN: stupid reason, I know. I just thought Silence sounded cool.lol) after all, he never really became a true homunculus (he never ate the little red pebble like things-AN: sorry don't know what there called).

………………………..

It was night and Envy still hadn't returned from wherever it was he went to on Fridays.

Silence sat his and Envy's bed reading a book waiting for his love to return. He never went to sleep without Envy. For some reason, he could never get to sleep without the long haired man beside him. But something else was bothering him; the conversation he over heard between Lust and Greed.

They where talking about him and Envy. They had said something about an _Alchemist _–whatever the heck that was- and some guy named Roy Mustang.

_Roy Mustang._

Silence's head was hurting again. Why was it every time he heard that name he felt like crying? He never even _heard _of this Roy person in his entire life. So why did it hurt so much when he thought of just the _name_?

The door opened and two strong arms wrapped themselves around the hurting blond, warm lips finding there way to the sensitive spot on the back of his neck.

Normally that would bring a reaction like "Envy-san your home!" or even a simple moan. Not tonight. He barley even noticed that his love had come back.

Envy frowned. He hugged the boy tighter and started to nibble a little on the boy's neck. Not even a twitch. Why wasn't Silence doing anything?

"Silence?"

Still no response. That pissed the older off. Envy _hated _being ignored. And the fact that the one ignoring him was Silence wasn't making things any better.

After a few more failed attempts at getting the blonde's attention, Envy was pretty ticked off and roughly pushed Silence on the bed, arms over his head, and sitting on the blonde's stomach.

"OI!" Envy yelled.

Silence blinked, finally noticing the older man.

"E-envy-san? I didn't know you where back."

Envy stared at him. "Didn't know? How didn't you know? I've been here for about 20 minutes trying to get your attention!" Envy was seriously pissed off now. How in the _hell _could Silence not notice him? He was attacking his weak spot on his neck for over 20 damn minutes!

Silence looked away "I-I'm sorry…."

Envy's expression changed. Silence _never_ looked away when they talked, not unless something was wrong. Envy sighed.

"Silence….what happened?"

"…"

Well, that was a first. Silence always told Envy everything. If Envy ever asked a question, he would immediately answer the best he could. Something was definitely wrong here.

A few more moments of quiet and Envy gave a smirk.

"So…don't feel like talking?"

Silence looked back at Envy. He saw that glint in his eyes. He had seen that expression before. Seen it many times, and every time meant sleeping in the next morning.

_Looks like I'll have to break the silence…_ Envy thought, ignoring the pun he made. (AN: sorry! Couldn't resist!)

Silence kept quiet. Just by that look on Envy's face was enough for the blonde to understand that the sin had turned this into a game. Rule number one: stay as quiet as you can, no matter what.

That was exactly what Silence was planning on doing.

Envy leaned forward, giving the boy a soft kiss while fiddling with his shirt, until finally ripping the irritating object and throwing it a side.

Silence frowned at that one. That was his favorite shirt damnit! He wanted to protest, but he wasn't planning on losing so easily. He was gonna make Envy work for his prize.

Envy wasn't paying attention to his lover's expression; he was too busy nipping at the boy's exposed flesh, running his way down from the blonde's now red neck and towards one of his already hardening nipples, gently placing his mouth on the left one, every once in a while flicking his tongue out, his hand on the other.

Silence closed his eyes and stifled a moan, biting his lip. Damnit Envy and his mouth!

Envy smirked, stopping his work and looking up at his love and asked "still no sound, eh? Looks like I'll have to work harder" and giving him another kiss, went back to his work, this time adding some teeth into the mix while Envy's other hand unbuttoned the interfering object known as the blonde's pants. He decided not to rip this article of clothing, knowing full well that Silence would kill him if he did. No one EVER destroyed Silence's leather belt covered pants and live to tell the tale. EVER.

After unzipping and completely pulling of the boy's beloved leather pants and carefully placing them on the floor, Envy's mouth left the blonde's nipple and went directly to his growing member, taking it full in, (a time when Envy fully appreciated the fact that the boy didn't wear boxers) receiving a sharp intake of air from underneath him.

Envy frowned. He thought for sure that would get sound out of the boy. He looked up to the younger's face. The boy's eyes where shut tight, face flushed and his lip was bleeding slightly from biting down too hard on it. The boy was doing everything he could to keep quiet. That wasn't going to last long. Not if Envy has anything to do with it, no sir.

One of Envy's hands move its way to the younger's mouth, while his tongue worked its magic on the boy's shaft, switching from fast to slow to fast again over and over.

When the blonde's mouth opened to gasp again, envy pushed three fingers inside, stopping him. Silence blinked and understood, swirling his tongue around the fingers until Envy's insistent mouth was getting to be too much for the boy. Just as he was about to cum, Envy stopped, removing his mouth from the boy's swollen member and started removing his own clothes.

Silence couldn't help it, and let out a frustrated groan, glaring daggers at the other.

Envy smirked. "What? I couldn't let you have all the fun." He said, clotheless and removed his fingers from the other's mouth and, with a quick kiss, placed one into the boy's tight entrance.

A gasp and moan told him to add another.

Silence was full used to this, so he only felt the pleasure.

After a few more preparations, Envy replaced his fingers with his own swollen member.

Silence gasped "E-envy-san…" while he may have been used to the prepping, every time the sin entered it was like new to him. The boy didn't think it was possible to get used to something like that, and Silence, who was already close to the edge, thanks to that damn mouth of Envy's, didn't think he could hold on much longer.

Then Envy found his prostate and hit, hard.

"Ah! E-envy-san!" he cried out, spilling his seed all over them.

The reaction had involuntary caused Silence's already tight passage to become tighter, sending Envy over the edge as well. Envy moaned as the came with a shudder. After a few moments, Envy pulled out and slowly laid down next to his exhausted love, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you." He whispered, looking at his love, who was already asleep and didn't hear a word.

Smiling, Envy simply pulled him into a tighter embrace and let sleep over take him.

………………………………….

Yumi-chan: aiyah! I can't believe I actually wrote that! (Blushes ten fold).

Ed: (looks at Envy)

Envy: (looks at Ed)

Both: excuse us. (Ran into room and locked door)

Yumi-chan: O.O not in my room! Grrr….now I'm gonna have to clean the sheets….AGAIN! Damn it…..

Any way, tell me what you thought. And again, sorry it took me so long! I was kind of disturbed and stopped writing for a while when my mom said I was supposed to be a boy and not a girl. O.o creepy, isn't it? Read and review! Ja ne! Yumi-chan away!


	6. Just a dream?

Yumi:ok people, I have returned! Sorry for not updating for so long; 1) I got distracted thanks to school, 2) I got stuck on what to do next and needed an "inspiration" from shimo-chan, and 3) my computer has been dead for a LONG time. I mean a REALLY LONG TIME and I couldn't exactly update at school. This also explains why Shimo-chan and I haven't updated Anime Bishies Beware yet. My dad was lazy and wouldn't fix the damn computer!

Anyway, you don't want to listen to me whine so, IT'S FANFICTION TIME! KATCHOW!

Disclaimer: MUST you remind me?

Chapter Six: Just a dream?

'_Damn it, I hate winter! It's too damn cold!'_

_A chuckle. 'You hate every season, Ed.'_

…What is this?

'_I do NOT! I just don't like winter and summer is all!'_

Is that….me?

What am I doing there? Who is that? Where's Envy?

_Another chuckle. 'Whatever you say, Ed.'_

Why does that man keep calling me Ed?

_The young blond was sitting on a bench in what looked like a snow covered park. But that wasn't really him, was it? Silence could see him self, as if in an out-of-body experience. But that wasn't what was bothering the young blond. What was really bothering him was the man he was sitting next to. He looked so familiar…but he couldn't figure out who he was. Was this some sort of memory? No, that couldn't be. The young homunculi had never seen this man. Still something was unsettling in his mind about the man. He felt like he should know him…his dark hair and coal black eyes seemed so familiar._

_The black haired man wrapped his arms around the blond's body, witch only confused the young blond even more. _

'_Feeling warmer?'_

'…_a little'_

Stop it.

_A small kiss 'you want to go home?'_

Stop it.

'_Sure.' The kiss was returned._

Stop it!

_The older man took hold of the blond's hand and led him a small car. 'We should stop by headquarters first; Riza will kill me if I don't pick up some paper work'_

This isn't real! STOP IT!

_A small laugh. The two went inside the car. 'Don't tell me your scared'_

Stop it! Envy! ENVY!

"Envy!"

Silence sat up in bed a little too quickly, becoming dizzy and having to lie back down.

'What was that? A…a dream?'

The blond placed a hand on his forehead. This was giving him a headache. Who was that man?

Black hair, coal eyes…he could almost even smell something like ash.

That's right. He'd almost forgotten. That strange day where he had awoken in what seemed like an old rundown warehouse. That man said something about him not remembering and kept calling him "Ed" but why did he have that dream? It WAS just a dream, right?

'It has to be, I've never met that man before. What else could it be?'

A small voice inside his mind said ' a memory, maybe?'

'Of course not!' he argued with the voice. 'How could that be a memory?!'

'You can't recall a lot of your past. How do you not know if that wasn't a memory?'

That voice was getting annoying.

'Because I've always lived here. With Envy and…the others'

'Are you sure?'

'…'

The door opened, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I see you're finally up. Breakfast?"

It was Envy. He was carrying a tray of food, which he promptly set down on the small table in the corner.

Silence, realizing how hungry he was, followed and sat down, taking a plate of pancakes (pancakes! XD), Envy sat across him, eating his own share of pancakes (pancakes! Gotta love em!)

Silence was hungry, but he couldn't eat; that dream-'yes, definitely a dream'-kept coming back to his mind. He couldn't get the image of that man out of his head. Then he remembered what that small voice said.

'_Are you sure?'_

There was only one thing the blond could do to get these thoughts to stop, and that was asking.

"Um, Envy?"

Envy looked up from his food. "Yeah?"

"U-um, how long have I been a Homunculi?"

Envy seemed to stiffen.

"….Why do you ask that?"

"W-well, it's just that….I-I was just wondering, t-that's all…"

Moment of quiet.

"You should know how long…." _I thought that was in one of the symbols…_thought Envy. _Don't tell me he's starting to remember…_

"But that's the thing…I _don't _know."

Envy did NOT like the way this conversation was going.

"Why does it even matter?" Envy asked, a little irritation in his voice.

'_Crap, now he's mad…' _Silence was starting to regret ever asking.

"W-well, it just kind of…._occurred _to me that I don't remember a lot of things about my past a-and what with that dream a-and all I-"

"What dream?" Damn, was Envy getting irritated. It's barely been half a year since Ed became Silence and he was already starting to remember things? That was the last time he ever listened to that stupid lust. Never trust a woman to know things about memory alters. The damn slut. (Lust bashing!)

Silence kept quiet. He had secretly hoped that envy didn't hear him say that.

"I'll ask again, WHAT dream?"

"…"

"Answer me, Silence" Envy was getting really pissed now.

"I-I had this dream about…well I-it was kind of confusing, and I'm sure it was just a dream so-"

"Out with it. Come on, spit it out!"

"IhadadreamthatIwasinlovewiththatguyfromthewarehouse!" Silence blurted out. _'Please, PLEASE don't get upset! Tell me that that's ridiculous and that it never happened, that I never knew that man and that I've always been with you, PLEASE!'_

"…."

"Envy…?"

Suddenly, Envy got up from the table and walked towards the door.

"Envy? Where are you going? Envy? Wait!"

Envy left the room, firmly shutting it and locking it behind him.

"Envy?! Where are you going?! Come back Envy! Envy!" Silence ran to the door, slamming his fists on the door.

"Envy! Wait! Let me out! ENVY! Come back! ENVY!!"

As Silence heard Envy's footsteps die away, he slid down to the floor, hands still lightly hitting the door. Tears were falling.

"E-envy….please, come back…."

……………………………………………….

Envy quickly stalked the halls of the homclui home, looking for a certain black haired slut (more Lust bashing!).

'_I'm going to kill that bitch'_

…………………………………………………..

Yumi: yay! Another chappie complete! Again, sorry for the wait! I hope I didn't lose all my readers. But hey, I got it done, didn't I?

Anyway, Review please. And Happy Christmas!


	7. Leaving Home

Yumi: hello hello there everyone! Not as much reviews as usual…is it because I haven't updated in so long? (cries) I said I was sorry!T.T

Anyways….on to the fanfic! And don't forget to review this time!

Chapter seven: Leaving Home.

' _I'm going to kill that bitch' _Envy kept repeating in his head, stalking though the house, opening door after door only to find empty rooms. Even greed's room was empty.

'_damn it, where is everybody?!' _

After Envy passed the kitchen for the third time, he finally decided that no one was home.

He sighed and uncerimonisly dropped on a chair, resting his head on the table.

"damn it… what am I gonna do?"

……………………………………………………..

'_niisan…'_

…

'_wake up niisan.'_

…what? …niisan?

'_Come on! Wake up niisan!'_

'_nngh, I don't wanna…'_

what is this?

'_but you're going to be late! It's already 10:00!'_

late for what?

'_oh, shit! I'm gonna be late! Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Al?!'_

Al…? Who…?

………………………………………………………..

"Al?"

Silence awoke, lying on the floor. He must have cried himself to sleep, his eyes where blood red. And he didn't remember falling asleep.

But who was this 'Al' person he heard him talking to? Was this another 'memory'? Where those really memories? He was so confused. It was true that he hadn't been with Envy and the others all his life…so what was his life BEFORE like? Why couldn't he remember anything from before Envy?

He had so many questions, but it seemed like he'd never get the answers. He wanted-no, NEEDED- to get his head together, remember his life before Envy. But he probably wouldn't get them staying at the homunculi home.

Silence rose from the floor. He had to leave. Somehow, he would get out. Hopefully he could manage to unlock the door. He grasped the doorknob and turned…

It was unlocked. Weird, he knew that Envy locked that door yesterday…

Wait a minute, why should he be bothering to wonder how it was locked yesterday and unlocked today? He needed to get out of there and find answers. So he walked into the empty hallway and headed to the exit of the house.

Now all he had to do was turn the door and he'd be gone.

_I've never left before…_

It was true, since he was found at the old building; he had never been outside, always kept inside in that one bedroom with Envy…

What was it like outside?

"_Niisan! Get up!"_

"_Come on, Edward, let's go home"_

Those voices…he had to know who they where. He just had to. It didn't matter what it was like outside, he had to figure out his past.

He grabbed the door and opened.

Didn't look too odd outside…

"…Goodbye, Envy."

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I promise I won't bring him back, eh? Edward you liar…"

Roy Mustang sat at his table, glass in hand looking out the window. He hadn't appeared at headquarters since that day…

"_Who are you?"_

The man sighed, putting his nearly empty glass of brandy on the table as he rubbed at his temples.

Damn it. He should have known that no one would so generously give away a book on human transmutation without some catch or scam smashed in the middle of it…

"Equivalent exchange…tch." He scoffed, drinking the last of his brandy and pouring another glass full.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Meanwhile, a certain brunette young boy was sitting in a library, completely surrounded by books. All where on Alchemy. And all had information on the "fantasy" creations, homunculi.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yumi: Meh, sorry, it's short. Though I'm sure that by now you guys are used to my short chapters ne? Anywhoo, thanks for the reviews! It might take a while for updates since school is back (damn it). But don't worry; I swear it won't be super long like when my net died! (Hides behind Envy-kun) you wouldn't hurt Envy-kun to get to me would you?!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Roy

Yumi: After reading a crap load of fanfics, watching Final Fantasy Advent Children about 20 times, and playing Shadow Of The Colossus and getting my but handed to me on a silver platter by the second to last boss, I finally realized I have been neglecting this fic. IM SORRY WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT! well, now that that's over, I believe it is time to continue my dieing fic.

Oh and random complaint that has absolutely nothing to do with this fic:

I can't stand the new msn look. It's so confusing! WHY DID THEY CHANGE IT THOSE EVIL MALEFOACTORS!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, there would be less random fights and explosions and more Roy Vs. Envy, the fight for Edward. So, obviously, I don't own it. I'd suck at anyway :p

Chapter 8: Roy

It was relatively warm that spring afternoon. People were going about their usual business, not a care in the world, completely ignoring any and all whom they had no acquaintance of, including the unusually (not) short blond walking his way through the crowd.

The blond was in a simple outfit consisting of a short sleeved T-shirt and baggy faded blue jeans. All in all, he seemed like the average teenager on a random stroll around Central City.

This was no average Teenager. In fact, unknown and unseen by the population, this certain teen bore a mark just underneath his naval. The mark of the Homunculus.

The once known Edward Elric was walking through the crowds of Central letting his feet take him wherever they wished. While he had no memory of this bustling city, his feet certainly did, and they led him to different places.

After about half an hour of aimlessly walking about, he found himself stopping at a small park. He stood on the spot, taking in all the beautiful scenery, children running about, bird chirping, and the small group of old people power walking a path way, almost completely out of breath. He smiled at this. This place seemed so peaceful, and yet Envy had always told him to never leave the safety of the homunculi home.

"_humans don't understand creatures like us. They'll either try to destroy you or use you as a lab-rat."_

It was hard for the blond to believe this now. Lost in his thoughts, his eyes eventually moved to blankly stare at a small wooden bench.

"_It's so cold out here!"_

"Ah!" Silence groaned, grabbing his head and screwing his eyes firmly shut.

"_should we go home then?"_

Silence shook his head, attempting to rid his mind of the memories (?). He looked away from the park, staring across the street at what appeared to be a coffee shop.

"_A coffee shop, how original" _spoke a sarcastic voice in the back of Silence's mind.

"_oh, get over it, Ed." _ Said another.

Silence looked away, eyes darting around. Everywhere he looked, some Memory or flash back or whatever the hell one wanted to call it kept invading the blond's splitting head.

An alley way

"_leave my brother alone!"_

A house

"_what did you do to Nina?!"_

A different house

"_Elisia! Your big brother Ed is here!"_

Silence fell to his knees, the endless string of thoughts and memories making it hard for him to breathe.

Finally, his eyes moved to a large building in the far distance, bearing an odd flag on the front brick wall.

"hey, kid! You ok?"

What a huge mistake. Thousands and thousands of thoughts and memories came together, crashing into one another.

"_just tell me what to wear to graduation-I promise I'll get your body back-Niisan! Wh-Where is he?!-Your instructions where to-Wait, ED!-I promise-THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL-I'll obey all your orders, if-"_

"hey! KID!"

"_promise me you won't try to bring him back?"_

"…Roy…" Where the last words that escaped from the boy's lips as a wave of darkness over took his senses, wrapping him in a thick blanket of unconsciousness.

………………………………………………………….

Yumi: Heh, I'm so evil, CLIFFIE! sorry it's so insanely short this time, I was having problems trying to get it the way I wanted to. It's still not really how I wanted to turn out, but I tried so that's all that matters, RIGHT? I hope you where able to understand what was going on. And yes, I'm sure I misspelled Elisia… FORGIVE ME!


End file.
